The invention relates to the finishing of textile sheets made of yarns having yarn strengths typical for carded yarns and/or worsted yarns, to be used for outer wear, upholstered furniture and car seat covers, as well as for decoration.
Methods are known, in which by means of multiple needling, large-meshed backings are felted with pre-strengthened fleeces into layer composites for technical textiles and floor coverings.
DE-OS No. 2522871 discloses that woven fabrics for furniture upholstery can be given a higher volume, raised effects, as well as an improved non-slip quality, by a multiple needling process.
The known methods are solely directed to either producing an independent sheet as layer composite, to volumizing the woven fabric, or to producing a nap-like surface.